Where from Here?
by Ms Rogue Maximoff
Summary: The life of the Gundam pilots as they live with each other. With so many mixed feelings...what will become of their friendship? --(contain some yaoi. Pairings include: Well if I told you it would ruin the story )
1. Duo's Welcome speech

Disclaimer: Hey, This story is being written by myself and one of my friends. We do not claim to own the gundams or the Gundam Wing characters. Well, He doesn't claim to own them but I on the other hand own those that live in my head.. no? LoL.

Anyway, this fanfic does contain yaoi. Nothing extreme but if you don't like boy-boy relationships you might want to stop reading...now.

This fanfic also is a jumble of different types of styles. Some chapters consist of one of the characters giving his view and account of the day. Other chapters are simple story chapters..ya know.. traditional story style. We don't mean to confuse our readers...if we actually obtain some ;; but we both, Lee and I, enjoy this way of writing the fanfic. This way we both can add and "do our thing."

We hope you will enjoy our story and comment. -- We will not tell you not to flame but if you do please keep the fire to a small area... we don't want to burn down the whole "world" ..or do we?

Ms Rogue Maximoff (and friend )

* * *

"Duo Maxwell here.

"Welcome to the gundam "safe house".. that is if living with Heero - mr. "I'm going to kill you" and Chang Wufei is safe. Oh well. I could leave but then I wouldn't get to hang with the dudes.

"Well, I could tell you all about everyone who happens to live with me.. but that will just take time away from me talking about the most important person.. me!

"So, I'll just give names

"Heero

"Trowa

"Quatre

"Wufei

"and occasionally the annoying Relena.. who is always after Heero.. grr

"and of course there is Me! Duo Maxwell.

"I would/could go on for hours about myself but I won't. Mainly because Heero is giving my a weirdo look. I think he might want the computer or something. I don't really know. Oh well, if anyone has a mission for one of us; we are willing to do anything. Just let us know. Damn. Heero is coming over here. I gotta jet. For now, I'm Duo and I'm outta here."

* * *

End Chapter One 


	2. 2 days 'til Xmas Morning Events

_**Two days until Christmas

* * *

**_

_Mission : To have the best Christmas ever

* * *

**How the morning passed

* * *

**_

As Duo stretched and opened his eyes, he heard a conversation coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell... Who's here?" He thought aloud.

Quietly, Duo made his way towards the voices. It was Heero and Relena.

Relena: "Oh Heero. Come have Christmas with me. We'll go up to the mountains and spend the weekend in a cozy, little cabin."

Heero: "No.."

"Heero! Why not!"

"I would rather spend Christmas here."

"But why Heeerro? You don't really want to stay here. I mean," Relena glanced over at the table where Quatre was seated. "You guys don't want Heero here. You have your family to go to and the others really don't care. Right?"

Quatre looked up from his seat. "bbut, Relena, I can't go to my family..and we all had decided to spend this Christmas here...all of us..including Heero."

"Well, Heero doesn't want to stay. He wants to spend time with me...ALONE! Just go home to your family."

Duo watched as Quatre slowly stood up and walked toward him with his head hung low. Before Quatre could pass, Duo stepped in front of him and placed his hands on Quatre's shoulders.

"Hey Q-man. G'mornin' to ya."

"Duo..."

"What's wrong? c'mon dude, it's almost Christmas."

Quatre looked up at Duo with tears in his eyes. "Christmas? Do you mean ... the one that we were all spending here?"

"Yeah! Where else would we be?"

"Heero ... Relena ...mountains ..." Quatre managed to say quietly before breaking away from Duo grasp. "I'll be in my room..."

Duo watched the blond slowly walk away and thought stupid Relena ..it's time she gets a piece of my mind

Heero: "Relena, maybe I wanted to stay here."

Relena: "Oh yeah. Sure, two choices. Spend Christmas with a bunch of boys.. or with me. I could make you very happy Heero."

"Oh like the way you just made Quatre feel?" Duo snapped as he stormed into the kitchen

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, bitch. Quatre's family is dead.. and you know that! And on top of that you're ruining a good Christmas for the rest of us."

"BITCH! Heero, did you hear that?"

Heero nodded, "There isn't anything I can do.."

Relena looked at Heero in amazement. "Heero ..."

"yes?"

Relena glanced at Duo and then returned her gaze to Heero. " You have a new mission. Once you accept then you shall learn the small details. The main thing is that it will take place during this weekend. You'll have to miss Christmas."

Duo: "Don't do it Heero. You'll always get other missions.. Christmas is only once a year..."

Heero looked at Duo then Relena. "Mission Accepted"

Relena jumped with glee. "hurray! You can't go back on your word. We must leave now! No time for good-byes. Come Heero!"

Duo: "Heero .. how could you."

Heero tired to speak but Relena pulled him out of the kitchen, away from the long haired, angry boy. As she dragged him out the door, Heero noticed Quatre quietly watching them leave. It looked as though there were tears in his eyes but Heero was soon outside in the cold with only Relena at his side.

"Come Heero. The cabin won't wait forever."

* * *

_Inside The Safehouse

* * *

_

"Damn" Duo yelled, "I can't believe this! I just can't believe it. Some Christmas this'll be.. DAMN!" Duo stormed out of the kitchen and back to his room. "I'm going back to sleep.. no reason to stay up today.."

" Should I call Trowa and Wufei ..."

Duo turned around to see Quatre standing in his doorway. "why?" He replied.

"They went out to get some Christmas stuff... maybe .. we should call them.. and call off Christmas ..."

"No! Christmas is still on..c'm here" Duo walked to Quatre. Slowly he pulled the blond towards him.

For the next few moments Duo just embraced Quatre, then quietly whispered,

"It'll be a excellent Christmas. With or without Heero. I promise."

* * *

_End Chapter 2_


	3. Minutes until Midnight Wufei

_**A few minutes away from Christmas Eve 

* * *

**_

_Mission: To have the best Christmas EVER! 

* * *

_

"Today was interesting.

"Trowa talked me into going to buy needless Christmas stuff. I wasn't happy.

"We returned home to Duo holding Quatre and saying stupid phrases under his breath. I personally found this very disturbing.

"Turns out Heero has left to spend time with Relena. For some reason this bothered Quatre. What a weakling.

"Duo swears that this will be the best christmas ever. I beg to differ.

"Personally it would be much better if half of the people here weren't here.

"Tomorrow Trowa and I will begin deciding on what to cook for our christmas dinner.

"Now its time for meditation." -- Wufei

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Christmas Eve Through Duo's eyes

_**Christmas Eve

* * *

**_

_Mission : To have the best Christmas EVER!

* * *

_

"Today passed rather well. The only thing that didn't workout totally completely wonderful was Wufei and Trowa deciding on tomorrow's dinner.

"It wasn't all that bad though since Trowa really didn't care... it was mainly Wufei having a hard time making up his mind... I spent most of the day making sure the tree didn't fall over.. so far so good.

"Quatre was really quiet.. as usual. He still isn't totally happy 'bout as certain someone not being here ..but yeah.. it's all cool.

"We all watched "It's a wonderful life" a while ago.. Wufei complained half the time... Trowa watched and then went to his room.. Wufei is in the process of meditation right now.. and Quatre has fallen asleep on the couch. I'm gonna take him to his bed.

"This is Duo.. I'm out. "

"oh yeah! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Christmas Day

**_Christmas Day

* * *

_**

_Mission: To Have the Best Christmas EVER!

* * *

_

Duo: "Today was a wonderful Christmas!

"I as usual got up earlier than everybody else.. wanted to make sure the presents looked awwwesome. they did of course .. mainly because Wufei and I set them out last night.

"So I was standing there, thinking. "dude this looks off the wall." and I notice the front door knob slowly turn.

"So I'm like "shit, why on Christmas!" I jump over the couch, grab a gun and aim at the door.

"All the while I'm thinking "Damn, I thought the door was locked." the door opens and I pull the trigger.

"Guess what.

"I shot Heero.

"I was too close to the door for him to move in time, but hey he's alive. The shot woke everyone else up.

"I'm like totally pissed though, I mean I thought it was some maniac or something,but at the same time I was pissed off that Heero was back.

"Why? Because I had Christmas all planned out perfectly without him.

"Quatre and the others end up in the living room shortly after the gun shot. Trowa left after seeing Heero - went to go it bandages. Wufei just stood there and Quatre ran over and well.. let's just say he was upset that I shoot the bastard.. it didn't matter that he deserted us and all, but decides to show up at 6 in the morning.

"So, Quatre is all like "Duo why did you shoot him?" and I told him that I didn't know it was Heero.

"Heero was bandaged by Quatre ... even though he sort of protested and said that he was able to fix himself.

"Afterwards we had breakfast and swapped presents. Then about 9 o'clock, Wufei announced that he and Trowa were going to start cooking and to not disturb them.

"So Quatre, Heero and I spent most of Christmas just hanging around the house. Quatre read some books that Trowa got him; Heero messed around with his gun; and I watched National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation and tried my hand at building a model - which I finished.

"The dinner was excellent. I decided that even though he pissed me off, I was happy to have Heero back.. I missed Quatre smiling all the time.. even though it was just one day.. its always better when he is happy.

"Anyway, Heero told us that his mission was to "protect" Relena in the mountains. He did just that until it came to skiing. Relena had an accident.

"She fell ..a long way. Heero told us she wasn't happy and went home without saying anything to him. Which let him come back for christmas.

"Well, It's getting to the time of night when I want to take a shower and crawl into bed and just lay there. No sleep for me, I just want sometime to think.. and in this house, your bed is the only place for that.. at least for me.

"Overall this has been a wonderful Christmas. Full of little surprises. New thoughts to think about. Besides that, everything is back to normal.

"As Heero would say... Mission accomplished.

"This is Duo .. and I'm out"

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Boredom Strikes Again?

Well, Readers, after speaking with my partner, Lee, we have decided to take the advice of one commenter. We have already written different "chapters" - parts of the story that need to be separate from one another – but have decided to put some of them together (separated by a break in the page – a line) to make the story a little easier for those of you who enjoy reading it. We also would like to answer the comment on how our story is just like every other story that is out there in fan fiction land. We apologize to those who dislike our story, but it is our story so we are going to continue writing the way we like. I personally don't see why it really matters if our story is just like everyone else's stories. I am just enjoying writing it with a friend. ... Now, I think I will stop complaining and actually let you all read the story...

those that enjoy it that is.

-- Ms Rogue Maximoff--

* * *

**December 26th

* * *

**

_Mission: None

* * *

_

"Today passed slowly by. Didn't do anything except "lay" around the house. I managed to mess up one of Heero's computer programs. He was really pissed. I've been bored out of my mind today.

"I talked to Trowa ... wow, that was "exciting" ... scared Quatre a couple times – that was great. Once, he almost jumped a foot in the air. Heero hasn't been worth buggin' since I screwed his computer.

"I think I'll go bug Wufei. Then I'll wake up "sleeping beauty" - aka Quatre – Hopefully I'll get him to fall off the couch, then I'll be able to watch some TV .. in comfort. If that fails ... I'll go talk to Heero. Later" - Duo

* * *

**Before the Night Ends

* * *

**

_Mission: None

* * *

_

Today, December 27th, passed by slowly, but nothing unusual happened. It was much like the day before. At 11:50, Heero and Trowa had already turned in for the night. Quatre had curled up on the soft blue couch. With his book, Quatre seemed to have sunk into a sea of cushions. Wufei sat in a corner without any objects near him; legs crossed and eyes closed.

Sprawled on the floor in front of the television, Duo flicked through the channels. After going through the list twice, he turned off the tv and tossed the remote down.

Duo: "Gee ... This day was a drag.."

Quatre glanced up from his book. "Why do you say that?"

Duo: "Well, think about it. We didn't do anything. No mission. Not a thing to do."

"I enjoyed myself ..."

"You would. Let's see, today you ... uh ... played your violin and read. Right?"

"Basically. It's wasn't much, but I like to relax."

"psh. Yeah, relax. This isn't relaxing. It's boredom. It's total madness."

Just then a pillow smashed into Duo's head.

"Quatre!"

"What?" He replied wide eyed.

"Stop throwing crap at me."

"I didn't do anything ..."

"Oh really? Then who-- wait ... Wufei!"

Duo flung the pillow back at the Chinese boy just as Wufei was leaving the room.

"Just you wait, Dude! I'll return the favor!" Duo yelled after him.

After a few minutes Duo opened his mouth and yawned. "I'm soooo tired."

He then climbed on to the couch and closed his eyes and began to think.

Quatre watched as Duo slowly seemed to fall asleep.

Duo sure is tired... He thought to himself. It's only fifteen after twelve.

"Duo?" Quatre whispered. "Are you asleep?"

"nuh uh. Just thinking."

"Oh, well ... okay ..."

"What about you? Tired?"

"No. I'm going to read for a little longer."

"Okey dokey. Well, you won't mind me resting my head on your shoulder ...would ya?"

"Uh... no.. I suppose not."

Moving closer, Duo laid his head on Quatre's shoulder.

"Thanks"

Quatre watched as Duo closed his eyes and listened as his breathing slowed.

"Good-night Duo." Quatre whispered as he returned to reading his book while Duo slept peacefully upon his shoulder.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6

* * *

**

_**(Let us know if you liked this chapter and the way we combined the smaller chapters. I would have added more small chapters in this chapter but I didn't have a lot of time to type them all. We will add more again as soon as possible. Don't forget to comment ) - MRM**_


End file.
